Wolfblood one shots Maddian
by beware-phangirl
Summary: A collection of maddian and wolfblood themed oneshots, which means one off stories with new universes/themes etc. Please feel free to leave prompts and requests! Xx
1. I Don't Wanna Say Goodbye

**I don't want to say goodbye**

**Maddian one shot**

**Words: 2k**

**Prompt: song - the fault in our stars by Troye Sivan, especially the lines I don't want to say goodbye and telling you it's time to go**

**Genre: fluff, angst. **

**Warnings: injury, and, idk, it's quite sad? I don't want to give spoilers though ;) **

**Rhydian POV**

**Ever since I was little, I have always had a feeling of neglect, that I was unwanted. With each new foster home, I would realise how useless I was, how I didn't belong it began to weigh me down. My opinion of life changed. My anger and hostile nature comforted me more than my "parents" ever could. Everyone has a story, and it felt like mine was inning to an end. **

**And then Stoneybridge happened. **

**I found friends, a family, a pack. I felt myself loosen up, could feel the stretch of the smile on my face. Despite this, I could still feel something pressing me down, something that I could feel fluttering in my chest. My love for Maddy weighed me down more than my depression, but I was happy to carry my load, to make sure I didn't drop it. **

**"Rhydian!" Maddy's voice caught up with me. The smile slid across my lips as I spun round. I saw Maddy's excited grin as she ran up to me, feet slamming down on the concrete of the playground. Raising my eyebrows, I held out my hand, fingers stretched. She willingly took it, and our fingers intertwined. We followed the string of students entering the school, and I could feel her warmth brush against me as we were pushed and shoved. **

**"I've got something planned for tonight." I whispered in her ear, removing the silky strands from my way. She grinned, beautiful eyes twinkling. **

**"Yeah?" She gasped, still out if breath. I nodded. **

**"Yep" I looked around innocently, popping the "p". She laughed, and I happily joined her. My heart fluttered fast; I still hadn't recovered from loving her. **

**Some of the day flew by; every moment I shared with her would disappear out of reach. It was the same with Shannon and Tom. We would joke and tease. We would hug and laugh some more. But these moments were few and far apart, and most of the morning was spent twiddling my thumbs, slumping in my seat, staring out of the window. Sometimes my eyes would even find their way to Maddy; as soon as she caught me my gaze would flinch, two circles of pink colouring my face. She would blush also, and we'd both laugh silently across the room. **

**"Got ya!" I whispered as I lightly hooked my arm around her waist, and growled. Screaming playfully, she twisted and turned, giggling through out. Soon enough she was facing me. **

**Still laughing, my eyes locked with her deep, brown ones. We both fell silent. A small grin played at my lips as we gained closeness. We both smiled into the kiss, moving in sync of each other. I felt her hand rest on my chest. **

**I reluctantly pulled away. **

**"Tonight. I'll go to your house." I walked to the door, and grinned. **

**"Be ready. Or else." **

**The metal knocker was cold against my touch, and the resonant tap echoed lightly around the house. The cool breeze wrapped itself round me, the leaves whispering as I pulled my jacket tighter around my body. Soon enough I heard the eager patter of footsteps, and the door flung open. **

**The light shone from behind her, and I couldn't help but picture an angel; the golden lights really did make up a halo. Her silhouette slowly focused, and I could see her shadowed, smiling face. There was nothing special; her hair was loose, and she wore a top and trousers. I grinned and pulled her into a hug. She knew she didn't need to try and impress me. **

**A meal at Bernie's later, we were strolling through the moors, hands linked as we navigated round the trees and roots. The sun was still setting, and the forest was beautiful: purple, pink and yellow filtered through the branches, the trunks shadowed. We were two silent, blank figures. **

**We reached the large tree, where we has always talked and laughed, since we first met. I lay down, shuffling so that I was comfortable. Maddy lay down next to me, and I grabbed her hand. We could see through the fingers of the trees, through the navy sky beyond. Stars. Thousands of hundreds of glistening stars. **

**"It's amazing, isn't it?" Maddy whispered softly, her face in awe. She turned her face to look at me, her eyes settling on mine. I squeezed her hand. **

**"Yes." I replied. I continued to study her, and we remained in a comfortable silence for a while. **

**A mischievous, sly smirk appeared on Maddy's face as her features lit up. **

**"Tag!" She yelled as she leapt up. The moon was dim, and I could only see her when she was close. As she began to bound away, slowly, I began to lose sight of her. The whole forest was dark now, but for me this just sparked the fun inside of me. I laughed as I followed. **

**I sprinted towards her, and she started squealing as we race along. The trees appeared out of the darkness, looming above us as we darted round them. Our laughter was the only thing which filled the forest. **

**I started to close in on her, and she span around, pretty face contorting into false fear. I reached out to grab her, and my fingers barely brushed her skin before she sped up. I groaned in despair, and tried to chase after her. She kept looking behind her, a grin plastered on her beautiful face. The moonlight illuminated her face, eyes glistening as much as the stars I had seen with her. **

**The dark stormed in, and soon barely anything could be seen. But Maddy didn't realise. She kept laughing as she turned to taunt me. **

**Worry struck my features as it unfolded in front of me. Behind her was a massive root, and, behind that, a steep dip in the patchwork of leaves. **

**"Maddy!" I yelled, panicking, but it was too late. I saw the fear scratch her face as she tripped, arms flailing out behind her. I stormed frantically after her, and watched as she fell. She tumbled, over and over, and my heart fell with her. **

**The next few minutes flew past in a hopeless blur. I ran down beside her, and saw the blood seeping out of the gashes on her feeble body. A deep bruise had started to form on her head, her brown hair sticky with the congealing crimson. Her eyes, extinguished, fluttered shut, and I could feel the tears prick the back of my eyes. **

**"Maddy." I whispered. **

**An ambulance rushed in and took her away, me by her side the whole time. She was examined and prodded and so helpless as she lay in the hospital bed. Her head had taken a severe knocking, several bones were broken and the cuts were deep, threatening to get infected. It was like something out of a freak movie, and it was happening. I was watching it happen through my own tear glazed eyes. **

**Maddy had been in a coma for several weeks. I went to visit her every day after school. I would hold her weak, limp hand, and talk to her. I would comfort both of us using my broken voice. **

**Hundreds of medicines were pumped through tubes. Robed doctors and nurses rushed around us. They took blood tests, but I didn't so much as flinch. Nothing came up, and I knew why; Maddy had lost something in her battle. Her wolf side, her warrior, was gone. **

**One day, however, I was in for a surprise. Maddy was awake. **

**I ran through the white corridors, footsteps echoing as I made my way to her room. **

**Maddy was still weak, I was told. Her heart was slow, her brain damaged. I peered through the door, and amidst the billowing white sheets was Maddy, eyes open, but tired. She looked over, as if sensing my presence, and we smiled at each other; mine large, hers a weak grin. Seeing her like that tore me. **

**I made to step in, when a broad arm held me back. **

**"Listen, kid." I looked up to see a young doctor, a grimace on his face. **

**"Now that she's awake, it's even harder for her. It takes energy to be awake, and that energy, she doesn't have." I bit my lip, and nodded in understanding. **

**"And, as much as I hate to say it, she may lose her battle any day now."**

**My heart dropped, but I forced myself to stand straight. I had to be strong, for Maddy. **

**"Thanks. For telling me." I murmured, and I realised that I was kind of thankful. **

**A small grin played on his face. "Someone had to tell you the truth." He replied, patting me on the back before strolling away. Taking a deep breath, I walked in, a smile plastered on my face. **

**"Hey." Maddy greeted me, and I planted a kiss on her cracked lips. **

**"Fancy meeting you here." I joked, and I heard the quiet sigh of laughter. **

**We chatted and joked for hours, me telling me about all the events of school, and her listening. There was one more laugh before we both fell silent, and I stared at my feet. **

**"I'm fighting a battle with myself, Rhydian." She whispered, voice breaking. My head snapped up. We has avoided her condition, until now. **

**She yawned, and continued. **

**"I can't be stronger than myself. I can't BEAT myself."**

**I could hear the desperation in her voice as the tears threatened to betray my fear. She was so tired, so helpless. And the worst part was that a part of me knew she was telling the truth. **

**I grabbed her hand and rubbed my thumb in circles on her palm. **

**"That's not true." I could hear the anger and pain in my voice, but I continued. "You can fight this. You can win. Promise me you'll try."**

**Her blank eyes met mine. "I will, I am trying. I will try, I promise." **

**There was a twist of a lie in her promise. Her pale skin, lifeless face; they all betrayed her. I sighed and conjured up a smile as she fell into an easy slumber. **

**I sit beside her now. I clutch her hand, her hand weak in mine. I never let go now; as soon as I do, I lose her until I see her again. **

**We sit in a content silence. It just means that, as her heart rate slows, I can hear it even clearer than if we were laughing. **

**"Maddy. Maddy!" I panic, as her eyes fight to stay open. I hold her hand tighter, and my voice catches in my throat. But the tears don't come. Not yet. **

**Her eyes, painfully close to shut, rest on mine. **

**The beep of the machine slows more, her heart rate dropping dramatically, faster than when she fell down the hill in the first place. **

**"Maddy. Fight it. You said you could. Please." **

**Somehow, she smiles weakly, spindly fingers tight around mine. The most she's held me since we first got into this mess. **

**"I'm sorry Rhydian. I can't." Her voice is broken, and so quiet I can barely hear it. The smile fades as her face scrunched up. **

**"There's something, telling me it's time to go. I can't fight it. I'm so sorry." Her eyes close, but she's still awake, still alive. **

**"Maddy. Do you remember that night, when we watched the stars? They were so beautiful, just like you. That was a perfect moment, Maddy. I want to see it again, with you." I take a deep breath as my voice soothes her. I can't shout. I can only whisper a type of love song. One where the rhythm is dying. **

**"But only with you, Maddy. I only want to be with you." **

**A last tear squeezes from under her lashes, the only thing her weak body can manage, as the machine goes silent. Her hand is limp. In a daze, I lean forward, and plant my lips on her motionless ones, and I feel them go cold beneath me. **

**There is a splash as my tear falls onto her wax skin. I watch as it drifts down her face, and mingles with the last part of emotion from her weak body. My heart, my broken memories, are mixed with hers as she lets go. **


	2. Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me

**_AN: So this is a new oneshot. Which means new story, different universe/reality etc. A one off thing. This time it's happy though, don't worry!_**

**_Based off "Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Hope you enjoy!_**

_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and Promises_

"We'll find each other." She assures him as she steps back. The fading sun edges round her body and the light flushes her cheeks. And Rhydian has made his promise and she has made hers. And his heart is still beating fast because how can this be happening and it's only just sunk in that she's leaving. Maddy's leaving and he will never see her again. Rhydian suddenly feels so empty without her and that's pathetic. This whole thing is pathetic. And now all he's seeing is red and grey.

She walks slowly and determinedly away, and she's making sure she doesn't look back and he's making sure he's not looking away. The Smiths disappear over the crest of the hill, fading into the browns and greens. And it's really annoying; this would be a beautiful day, otherwise. Any day but this one. Because the sunset is blurred out by tears, and there's this sickening drumming in his chest, that's made a home in his heart and it's trapped him.

_How to brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

Rhydian knows he should be brave. He needs to get over this because he's got his friends, he's got friends and family and a home.

But he's lost his family.

And maybe that's part of it. This torn in two kind of thing, because he has one family but he needs the other. Because Maddy wasn't just a crush, she was his friend and she made him feel at home when no one else could.

So how can he brave, really?

But he pulls a grimace, tries to stop the flow of tears. He should try for his other friends. Because he wants Shannon and Tom and his family but he also wants Maddy and that's all he can think about right now.

But he tries.

(And he melts when he hugs Shannon and Tom. He lets everything out and just wants to stay there). And then they're howling, all together, and Rhydian feels that precious feeling of belonging again, and he wants to try and fit in, to adapt, for his friends, but he's so terrified of falling. For everything to go wrong and everything to plummet and for him to lose everything again.

(And it's not like he wants to be scared. He doesn't. He wants to brave. Because Maddy's looking back, one last time, and he's fallen once and that was the only time he wanted to fall, and now...)

Rhydian's okay now, he thinks. He's got a good job, doing what he loves. And he's still surrounded by the people he loves. And after a few stumbles, he's okay. He hasn't fallen again (and he hasn't fallen out of love with Maddy. But that's just the norm now; brown eyes haunting dreams and this knife that twinges his heart, but he's enjoying life again). Maddy went to Canada, and that was a good thing for her. It meant she was safe, and it meant that, one day, she could maybe return. But Rhydian doesn't focus on that. He focuses on memories because those are more trustworthy, because, he's got to be honest; Maddy will never return and she'll never want him again anyway.

He's run out of milk. And Shannon's invited him round. She's just moved into a new house, with Tom (he knew it. He always knew it) and he supposed it would be good to get a house warming present. So, he's at the shops.

He's strolling the aisle with idle eyes, trying not to fill his head with the Harold what fruit do you want Do we have any roses What's the use by date. His eyes dart the shelves and the handle of the milk digs into his palm. And he likes this feeling of not having to be anywhere. It's a Saturday, nearly four, so there's barely anyone there. The twilight is blinded by the electric lights, but the air is cool and Rhydian can breathe.

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

And that's when it happens. He spots a figure with brown hair and a curving body. And he got over this ages ago, or so he thought. But suddenly he's all excited, thinking about Maddy and having these stupid ideas that it could be here.

Because it could. It just isn't. Normally.

And she turns around. And Rhydian is so shocked, he could drop his milk (but that's what they do in films so he's not going to do that). His mouth hangs open slightly, and he can feel this drumming in his chest again, but this time it's different; it's more of a flutter, like an excited bird wanting to escape. And he has to stop and double check. But - yes.

It's her. It's Maddy.

This isn't how he thought it would go - he's in the middle of getting groceries for heavens sake. But he feels invigorated. He felt happy and he hadn't talked to her yet but everything felt the same again. He had missed seeing those eyes and her smile and just her in general. And he didn't feel worried or doubtful anymore. He felt hope.

And that was something he hasn't experienced in too long.

_One step closer_

She's alone and she's doing what he's doing, just browsing, her features relaxed, content, and for the first time in several years he's barely metres away from her. He can smell her scent again and he does what any normal person would do.

"Maddy!" He calls. The thrill is evident in his voice and he walks steadily towards her. She twists round, hair flying around her. She looks slightly confused at who's calling her, but Rhydian can see that almost permanent curl of her lips. Her eyes meet his, and Rhydian can feel his heartbeat accelerate.

There's a second or two - which feels like minutes - where she stares slightly blank at him. He worries if she's really forgotten.

"Rhydian?" She whispers incredulously. Maddy's face breaks into this amicable, joyful smile, her eyes light up and Rhydian's wrapping his arms round her. He lifts her off the floor in an enthusiastic hug, and he can hear her bubbling laugh and her accent and he's so happy. He nestles his head in her hair after kissing her head, breathing in her floral scent and just taking her in. (And he doesn't know if she feels the same but he doesn't care. Not yet.)

"I really missed you." She seems almost on the verge with tears, but a grateful smile is on her lips.

"I really missed you, too." Rhydian feels his voice cracking and he runs his fingers through his hair and then holds them in front of him, fiddling anxiously. He looks up as she hooks her fingers with is.

"We should get coffee." She grins again, and Rhydian chuckles.

"Right - yeah. Yeah, we should."

Ten minutes later, they're in the back of a coffee shop. The rich scent fills his nose and the rising and falling of speech and music surrounds them. Two steaming cups of beverage recline before them, and Rhydian feels like they'll be neglected. He's not sure what to do with himself, but then Maddy offers her hand; they're fingers now lie intertwined, and Rhydian's grinning, abashed.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

He takes a shaking sip, the warmth scolding his throat slightly, and he looks over the brim at Maddy.

"I'd always thought you were a mocha kinda man." She teases lightly, and Rhydian shakes his head, laughing slightly.

"We never actually went out for coffee."

"Of course we didn't! Such an adult thing to do!" She mocks, before pausing and placing her mug on the table. "Oh my gosh, we're so old!" She realises, and the nostalgia which is troubling her is haunting Rhydian slightly. He gathers himself up enough to squeeze her hand.

"So much has changed." Her eyes flicker around the shop, to Rhydian and down to their hands.

"A lot of time passed." He agrees, glancing at her warily.

"Yeah..."

"And, Maddy? I'm sorry if this is all really soon or something. But I didn't forget, not really, and I did try to move on but I couldn't, and I was always waiting for you to return, and I feel a bit more alive after dying everyday for the past few years-" he's rambling. And that's so unlike him. Normally he keeps his words and wonderings to himself. He wasn't as moody anymore, but he is still that reserved teenager, most of the time. He's trying to step slowly over each word but they gush faster and faster as he tries to read Maddy's face. Squeezing his hand slightly, she smiles reassuringly at him until he finishes. He feels slightly better. But there's still that voice in his head, carrying worry and unease and he wants an answer, or something.

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

"Rhydian..." she says tenderly, and he's running his hands through his hair. He can feel his heart beating again. He stares down at his lap.

He can feel soft fingers on his hands, restraining them, and his breath traps in his throat. He looks up, and is met with Maddy studying him, head tilted and eyes sparkling.

Leaning across the table, she rests her hand on his cheek (and it's nice to be looked after for once) before leaning in to kiss him.

Rhydian melts.

Everything feels right again. It had only happened once before but her soft, coffee tainted lips against his feel correct, and he feels safe again. They both smile against the other's lips, and eventually they have to pull away. Rhydian can't stop smiling.

"Don't worry. I still love you." She grins, nodding in confirmation. They're both nearly crying (how in sync they are) but it's happy tears. And that's a first.

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"I love you, too. And I think I won't stop. Well, I don't want to..." Maddy giggles.

"We're so cheesy." She says after a minute. Rhydian chuckles and nods.

"Yeah. Yeah, we are."

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

They continue to chat. Nearly every sentence is punctuated by laughs and jokes, and it feels so quintessentially them. Their eyes lock amidst laughs, and time pauses for a second. Outside, the sun fades behind concrete horizons and hunched buildings, dousing the pavement and shop with twilight dust.

Maddy's going to go with him to see Shannon and Tom. She's staying near by, and she's studying photography. She's not going anywhere, and everything feels like it's settling down.

Maddy looks good. Stunning in fact: much more than Rhydian could ever imagine or remember. Her face has matured and filled out, her brown eyes sparkling orbs framed with a gleaming smile. Hair swoops down in chocolate swirls over her flushed cheeks, and her casual wear of a jumper and jeans doesn't lower her bouncing tone at all.

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

"I'm not going to let anything take you away from me again." Rhydian randomly says in the lull of conversation. He's staring intently at her and he's completely serious, and she knows that. And he's convinced himself, too; he's going to be brave and do whatever it takes because he's lost things once and he's not going to let that happen again.

"I don't intend to go anywhere. Photography is much better taught in British colleges anyway."

"I was being serious."

"I know." She replies softly. "I just don't know what to say to that, really. Apart from I really love you."

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

Finally, they stand up. They have to, really; it's getting dark and the shop's empty and they both have a house warming party to get to. As soon as they've edged out from their seats, Rhydian loops his arm round her waist, pulling her closer. It feels good to hold her properly, after all that time, now that he knows where he stands. It seems like she agrees.

They step out into the street and are met with a rush of breeze and the flush of street lights.

"Follow me." She beckons, and he follows her curiously into an alley. Shadows are cramped into the corners. Maddy looks up at the sky, and Rhydian steps back slightly to watch her. He then follows her gaze.

"You brought me here to see the stars?"

"Yup. I would look at them every night. Wonder if you were also looking at them." Rhydian's heart melts. "And it's really pretty. Come on." She gestures him to come forward by holding out her hand.

One step closer

He grins and steps beside her, holding her close against him and kissing her forehead softly before copying her actions.

It remains like that for some time. Rhydian doesn't care that his neck starts to hurt because the stars wink and flare like a kind of dance, and he's got the person he loves most's hand intertwined with his - at last.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

"Did you ever think we'd find each other again?" He whispers into her hair some time later.

"Of course I did. I made a promise, and I never intended to break it."

"Okay."

"And it took some time. But in the end, we're together, and that promise still stands. I didn't break it."

"And you're glad you didn't?"

"Very glad."

"Not as glad as I am."

"Oh my god." She shoves him, and he wiggles his eyebrows at her, laughing slightly.

"What?" He feigns innocence, and she rolls her eyes.

"You know exactly what!"

Rhydian frowns. (And he's surprised he can hold off the smile.) "Mmm, no I don't..."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. I despise you."

"Ouch."

"Feel the burn."

"You love me."

"...okay, maybe I do." They're both laughing a lot by this time and Rhydian lifts her off the ground. He spins her round once before setting her down gently. She reaches up on tiptoes to kiss him.

"I'll love you for a thousand years."

"I'll love you for longer."

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_


End file.
